warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Coltbreeze
"Look, I know I can be an extremely weird cat... and my methods are a little unorthodox. But there's a reason I've been a mentor twice. I'm an oddball but I'm good at what I do. I love mentoring!" Description Coltbreeze is a lanky brown Bengal she-cat with bright blue eyes and a stunted tail. Personality Colt is very level headed and often confused by herself. She likes to take everything with an optimistic view and walks with a positive step. She does, however, question a lot of what she believes in, causing her to often get confused and be unsure. One thing she is constant with is how she feels about family. No matter what, they matter the absolute most. History Coltbreeze was born at the border and named Colt by an assisting kitty-pet. No one is sure who her mother was, as the kitty-pet that brought her refused to tell anyone. She grew up under her clans watchful eye and was always the 'underdog' type of cat. She was careful, obedient and very willing to take punishments when she did wrong. When she became an apprentice, Coltpaw began to gain confidence in herself. She worked hard and took criticism very well, often flipping it on its head when delivered. She was very gifted at teaching, often teaching some of the apprentices younger than herself how to do certain tasks. Coltbreeze was given the name -breeze in reference to her behavior. Smooth, level headed and collected. Coltbreeze spent most of her first few moons on border patrols, always having this hope that they were not the only cats who lived as they did. When she received Cypress-sting as her first apprentice, she was a little hesitant. The molly had been a daylight apprentice, something Coltbreeze just didn't understand and accidentally came off as offensive. She also acquired Cheshiresmoke as an apprentice, learning to be much kinder and more considerate of Cypress-stings lifestyle while training him. She eventually collected herself and accepted her apprentice's choices and was extremely proud when she became a warrior. Coltbreeze and Cheshiresmoke shared a more distant relationship, but she was always there for him nonetheless. It was because of him that she fell in love with being a mentor and teaching younger cats. It was then she decided to provide for her clan by teaching the next generation. Cheshiresmoke received his warrior name and Coltbreeze cheered the loudest, saddened that she no longer had an apprentice and waited for moons to have her next. One day on a patrol with Flamestar and Softstep near the high cliffs, they stumbled upon a confused Mouseface- who at the time was Mousepaw. Foxsnarl and Brindleshade appeared and explained that the molly had fallen over the cliff by accident. It was then they found the other clans existed and Coltbreeze was filled with glee over it, her hopes coming true as they introduced themselves as Shadowclan. They helped to fix up Mousepaw before they went to meet Shadowclan. That moon, Skyclan attended the gathering with the other four clans and introduced themselves. Coltbreeze was understanding when Shiningstar, the leader of Riverclan at the time, was doubtful of their status as an actual clan. Gorsestar, Shadowclans leader, assured them that Flamestar was indeed one of them. Not long after, Flamestar appointed her as deputy and granted her Swiftpaw as her 3rd apprentice. Ceremonies Category:Skyclan Category:She-cat Category:Deputy